


Jabroni

by tylerrjoseph



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, i just finished this its now 3am, i just watched this episode, its 2am, mac's big break, s6 e4, this wasnt planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is helping Mac prepare for his center-ice shot. Mac doesn't like being outside in the elements and the asphalt isn't regulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabroni

**Author's Note:**

> lmao my first iasip fic im not a super HUGE shipper of anyone in this but i saw a chance for a fic n took it  
> also follow me on tumblr lmao: daymanny  
> also theres a little bit into a past i made up for charlie

"All right Mac, so you're gonna come on the ice and fire out to center, right?" Charlie easily glided onto the ice that he knew so well. It was 10 p.m. and the rink was technically closed but it was a Sunday and Charlie knew no one would be there. He had been coming to the same rink since he was younger; whenever his mother would bring around 'friends' (or Uncle Jack) and Mac was busy (usually at church or with Dennis, he didn't really like Dennis as a kid. He still doesn't really like Dennis.) he would go skating. He sometimes thought if things had been different he could have made a career out of it. 

"Do like a cool turn and get the crowd goin'!" Charlie turned to demonstrate what he meant only to watch Mac slowly hobble onto the ice.

"Okay, so fire out-" Mac was watching his feet.

"C'mon!"

"Huh?" Mac's arms were outstretched so he could keep his balance.

"What are you doing? That's not cool. Wait. Do you not know how to ice skate?"

"No, not at all," Mac admitted, standing up straight. "But I figured you would teach me 'cause we got plenty of time."

"We don't have time!" Charlie's voice went an octave or two higher. "It's tomorrow night man!"

"Charlie, you gotta help me, dude. This is my big break," Mac pleaded. "Come on!"

"Oh my God," Charlie took a moment to sigh and think to himself before finally nodding and looking at Mac. "All right, we got a lot of work to do."

Charlie skated closer to Mac whose arms were outstretched and eyes were on his feet again. "All right, here. Grab the stick." Charlie held out the hockey stick in his hand and Mac held on. "And we'll just start slow." 

Both of them held the hockey stick horizontally, facing each other while Charlie slowly lead them both.

"This is gonna take forever man," Charlie complained as he watched Mac's (horrid) footwork.

Charlie didn't know how long they skated that way; Charlie skating backwards as Mac's feet flew in all directions. Mac fell. A lot. But after a while they started to have fun.

"O-oh man, slow down. Slow down Charlie," Mac's eyes were huge as he held onto the hockey stick for dear life.

"What?" Charlie laughed as he sped up even more. Going too fast for ya'?"

"Yes, Charlie!" Mac sounded serious but Charlie's humour was infectious and he was soon laughing with him. "Jesus, Charlie," he chuckled as they slowed down.

Charlie loved days like this, just him and Mac, best buds. No Frank. No Dee. No Dennis. Especially no Dennis. Charlie didn't mind him he was just always _there._ Whenever Charlie went over to Mac's apartment Dennis always wanted to be part of it (and Mac would never risk going to Charlie's place). He loved this night particularly. They hadn't messed around like this in a long time. And the rink was one of Charlie's favourite places, he was happy to share it with his best friend.

"Here," Charlie slowly came to a stop. "Try it without the stick. C'mon you can hold my hands."

Mac looked a little reluctant at the idea of holding Charlie's hands but complied and put down the stick. He took Charlie's hands and they started slowly again facing each other, Mac trying to gain balance that he lost along with the stick.

Charlie watched Mac's face as he tried to concentrate, focusing on how the light reflecting off of the ice lit up his eyes. How wide his smile was when he finally found his balance. Soon, without either even realising what was going to happen, they were chest-to-chest and lips-to-lips. It was more than a peck but it was still short and sweet.

When Mac didn't push Charlie away, he found this as an invitation to stay close, keeping his head on Mac's shoulder. He heard a quiet and confused "S-sorry" and it took him a second to realise it came from him.

Mac leaned back to look at Charlie's face, a tiny grin on his own. "Don't be," it was just as quiet as Charlie's apology and not filled with much more confidence. Still, he leaned forward to press another kiss against Charlie's lips.

Charlie didn't know what he was feeling. Surprise? Relief? He didn't want to think about it too much and ruin the moment. "C'mon," Charlie pulled back, a content smile growing on his face. "I wanna see if you can skate while holding only one of my hands."

And he could. And for that night Charlie felt almost like he was on a date, like he was part of a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> from the start until "this is gonna take forever" is dialog from the show  
> also again, follow me on tumblr pls: daymanny


End file.
